


Fixing it now, fixing it later

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Longing, M/M, first johnlockstrade, friends - Freeform, no me juzgen!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Primer Johnlockstrade para la fabulosa ADalek de regalo de reyes





	Fixing it now, fixing it later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/gifts).



_Lo arreglamos, yo y mi esposa… estamos bien._

 

Siempre era lo mismo con Greg y Victoria Lestrade, ya no necesitaba a Sherlock para saber que ella no le era fiel y cada que volvía con ella John veía su oportunidad alejarse rápidamente. Siempre se prometía actuar rápido, demostrarle a Greg que había más personas en el mundo, que Victoria no le amaba, que él lo quería hacer feliz…pero nunca encontraba el valor de hacerlo. No podía estar seguro de que era amor aquello que sentía por el Inspector, lo que si estaba seguro era que cada vez que lo veía sonreír le entraban ganas de besarlo y cada vez que le contaba de los nuevos problemas con Victoria, le daban ganas de gritarle que la dejara, que no valía la pena. Entonces llego el tan esperado día, Greg le dijo que al fin se divorciaría, esa noche la pasó en Baker Street, había tomado demasiado y John insistió en que se quedara bajo el ojo acusador de Sherlock. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock estuvo al pendiente de Greg la mayoría del tiempo, incluso preparó té y llamó a Greg por su nombre al menos una vez.

 

—Sherlock, puedes irte… yo me encargo. — le dijo al fin, cuando Greg dejó de vomitar y se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala.

 

—Él nunca se fue. —

 

—¿Disculpa? —

 

—Lestrade, nunca se fue cuando era yo el que necesitaba ayuda. —

 

John sonrió, entendiendo todo, sintió un repentino calor en el pecho al pensar en lo buena persona que era Greg Lestrade, siempre leal, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

 

—¿Quieres un poco de té? No pudiste beber el tuyo hace rato. — Sherlock asintió y John fue a la cocina a poner la tetera.

 

Mientras el agua calentaba, pensaba en cómo Greg había soportado tantos engaños por tanto tiempo, incluso Sherlock se había cansado de repetirle que ella nunca dejo de ver a sus amantes. Cuando regresó a la sala con taza de té en mano, encontró a Sherlock sentado en el sillón, Greg montado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos mientras sus labios se juntaban en lo que parecía un acalorado y apasionado beso. Greg se movía frenéticamente, mientras Sherlock aguantaba sus caderas firmemente. Quería separarlos, pero se quedó congelado, no estaba seguro de que hacer, debería enojarse, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo lo traicionaba, lo sentía reaccionar rápidamente a los movimientos y sonidos de sus dos amigos, entonces Sherlock tomó los glúteos de Greg en sus manos, apretando fuertemente y al ladear la cabeza para besar el cuello del peli gris, miró fijamente a John, guiñándole un ojo. Greg tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ante los besos de Sherlock, cuando notó a John, giró la cabeza para verlo un poco mejor y sonrió de medio lado.

 

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? ¿O te vas a unir? —

 

—Disculpa ¿qué? — le contestó un sorprendido Watson.

—He notado cómo te me quedas viendo, Capitán. — le contestó Greg antes de gemir fuertemente cuando Sherlock mordió su cuello.

 

John no pudo hacer más que soltar la taza de té y arrodillarse en el sillón al lado de Sherlock; Greg se movió, acercándose para besarlo mientras el detective consultor se dedicaba a desabotonar su camisa y besar su pecho. Sentir los labios de Greg en los suyos fue exquisito, algo que pensaba que nunca tendría e inesperadamente consiguió, una parte de él le decía que esto no era lo que quería, ser el desahogo de Greg, pero esa parte de él fue ahogada por el deseo, ahogada por esos perfectos labios. Su cabeza flotaba en un mar de endorfinas y sin darse cuenta estaba solo en su ropa interior, recostado en el sillón, Sherlock encima de, sus rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos mientras Greg estaba detrás de Sherlock, aunque él no podía verlo, a juzgar por los gemidos de Sherlock, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? — le preguntó Sherlock, a unos pocos centímetros de su interesada erección.  ¡Ja! La persona que hasta hace menos de quince minutos John pensó asexual le preguntaba si él estaba seguro, no le contestó, simplemente movió sus caderas hacia adelante, rozando la rosada y humedecida punta de su miembro en la mejilla del detective.

 

—Hmmm… tanto fuego. — escuchó decir a Greg mientras la boca de Sherlock lo arropaba completamente, miró hacia la voz y pudo ver cómo Greg separaba los glúteos de Sherlock y acercaba la cara, poco le faltó para correrse en ese mismo instante, los gemidos de Sherlock y la imagen frente al casi demasiado.

 

—No te preocupes, Capitán… ya tendrás tu turno. — le dijo Greg, guiñando un ojo.

 

—Sherlock, ¿por qué no llevamos esto al cuarto? Espero que allí tengas lo necesario...—

 

Los tres caminaron hacia el cuarto de Sherlock entre besos y caricias, al llegar Sherlock buscó lubricante en la mesilla de noche y Greg lo tomó de sus manos, besándolo y empujándolo en la cama. Sherlock se dejó hacer, tumbándose de espaldas con las piernas separadas en el aire.

 

—John, ¿por qué no le devuelves el favor a Sherlock? — Sin pensarlo, John se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la larga erección de Sherlock en su boca, mientras Greg preparaba con sus dedo y boca al detective, que gemía y gritaba sin decoro.

 

Más tarde, se encontraban en posiciones totalmente diferentes, ahora era John quien era tomado por Greg, ambos arrodillados en la cama mientras Sherlock se encontraba a gatas, siendo tomado por John, en el cuarto solo se escuchaban los gemidos del trio de amigos que pronto tendrían una seria discusión sobre límites, unos límites que ya no existían por más que insistieran en que continuaban.

 

Cuando terminaron, fue John quien se levantó primero, limpiando a los detectives y acurrucándose en la cama entre ambos, ya habría momento de preocuparse por los limites, mientras eso ocurría, disfrutaría del calor de Greg en su espalda y la rara tranquilidad de un dormido Sherlock, ya habrá tiempo de arreglarlo, siempre habrá tiempo.


End file.
